Surprising Change
by xoverfan4ever
Summary: HBP is ignored! Harry disappeared after a fight on Hogwarts Express. Where did he end up and what changes happened to him? Read and review if you want to find out!
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I'm sure it was not my name on the Harry Potter books but maybe I am wrong!_**

* * *

"blah" normal talk

**'blah'** thoughts

* * *

**SURPRISING CHANGE **

**Prologue**

Harry Potter sat on his bed thinking. The summer was going quite fast. He had only a month left with his 'family' and then he could finally be with his friends. He didn't know if he wanted to go back; he missed the place yes, but was it worth it? Would someone else die because of him? He knew the answer to that; something or someone always died, friend or foe, they still died.

First there were his parents who died protecting him when he was just one year old.

In his First Year Quirrel died turning ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

Then, in his second year the basilisk from the chamber died and Ginny came quite close to death.

Third year his godfather had ended up on the run, Pettigrew got away but thankfully he managed to save Buckbeak.

Fourth Year was the very start of his depression; Cedric died and he watched as Voldemort was brought back.

Fifth year, his previous year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was the last straw. Dumbledore was ignoring him the whole year, he had his mind raped violently by Snape during the year and he was also tortured by Umbridge. The papers were making him a lunatic, he lost his godfather and on top of all that, Dumbledore told him the prophecy about him and Lord Voldemort.

Harry had begun to realize that Dumbledore didn't care about him. He only cared for his pawn to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore put Harry back in this hellhole even after seeing someone very close to him die.

At the end of the Fourth Year he should have been sent to see a shrink, to help him get better; but no, Dumbledore had burdened him with the weight of the world on his shoulders and sent him back to a family he knows always hated him. Harry sometimes really wanted to strangle the man.

* * *

Harry was currently sitting in the bathroom. He was alone in the house since the Dursleys were gone. He was sitting with a razor in his hand, wanting to bring it along his arm but the thought of him being so selfish and the disappointment on his friend's faces made him shake and drop the razor. 

All Harry could think to himself was what a coward he was. By killing himself not only would he let down his friends, he would also let his mother down too. She had died for him, he couldn't betray that.

'**I swear to you mom, I will revenge you or die trying. I'm sorry Cedric and Sirius, I will do everything I can or die trying!'** he swore. He didn't want to kill Voldemort for some unknown persons. He would kill him as revenge and to give his friends a better future.

It was then that there was a shift in the stars, there was a promising future for generations to come now. There was also a shift in Harry's eyes, behind the sadness there was now determination as well.

"I will make my family proud!" Harry whispered.

He was unaware that a woman with brilliant but sad green eyes and red hair, two men who looked just like Harry but with hazel eyes and another redhead woman were watching him from high above. Proud smiles made their way on their faces at hearing theirs son or grandson promise. They were proud of the boy who was unaware that they were always watching him, that they were alongside him on all of his adventure and that they were sad that they couldn't help him in anyway.

And it was then and there that they all knew that the war was going to be won, knew that Harry Potter would see to it. Cedric and Sirius soon joined the family in their quite watch.

"I never will or have blamed you for my death Harry Potter. Make your family proud and save mine if you can. I can't ask anything more from you, goodbye Harry Potter." Cedric whispered.

"Get strong kiddo. Make your godfather proud, clear my name and let them know I was not a bad guy. Make your family proud, Harry!" Sirius said next.

William Potter went next, "Do me proud my grandson; I'm sorry I could not live to see you even just once. You have made the Potter name proud. I love you, good luck!"

Than Hannah Potter said, "Good luck my grandson, you have made me proud. Avenge us, we love you. Goodbye!"

"I will always love you my little prongslet. You have made me proud, not only have you defied Voldemort over six times and lived to tell the tale but you have also beaten your depression. Don't let your enemy to make you bitter and do not throw your friend away, keep them close. I know you can do it. I am not proud at how I treated Snape, it was probably our fault he joined Voldie. Don't judge me on what you saw, I was a spoiled brat then!" James Potter said.

"Oh, my little boy; you survived, I'm glad you did. No matter what happens, I will always love you. I'll be with you always in your heart. If I could I would choke my sister to death. Good luck my sweet baby boy, I love you!" Harry's mother said through tears.

One by one they walked away never aware that Harry Potter had heard every word they said. It was then that he stopped grieving for his godfather. He knew that Sirius was with his parents and that he was happy now. With a smile he got up, put the blade back and then walked back to his room. If anyone saw him they would realize that it was a first real smile in the last two years. Of course he smiled during the last year but those smiles were all forced. The last thought in his head before he fell asleep was, **'I love you all!'**

**

* * *

**

**_A/N: Like Harry, I love you all! Please read and review! Tell me what you think. I'll update the first rewriten chapter on next Saturday. _**

**_Chao, _**

**_Annie!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: It's not possible for me to actually own this!_**

* * *

"blah" normal talk 

**'blah'** thoughts

* * *

**SURPRISING CHANGE**

**Chapter 1**

"Harry, wait up!" Harry heard a familiar voice calling him while he was trying to get on the train. He stopped walking and turned back to face his best friends, Ron and Hermione.

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione said and suddenly hugged him.

"Hi Ron, Hermione!" he returned the greeting.

Seeing that they only had five more minutes to get on the train they stopped talking and started running towards the platform 9 ¾. They managed to board the train with only a minute to spare. They found an empty compartment and started talking about their summers.

"So Harry, how did you spend your summer?" Ron asked after he and Hermione finished talking about their wonderful summers. Hermione had gone out of the country and Ron had spent it at the Burrow and the Headquarters as he always did.

"It was same as usual. Nothing special happened. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia ignored me most of the time AND they gave me proper food for the change so it was a little better then most summers there. I'm only regretting that I couldn't come to your house, Ron!" said a regretful Harry.

Harry then thought about his summer at the Dursleys. Even though he told his friends that nothing happened he couldn't help but think about the speeches he heard. The speeches were made by some un-natural presence of his parents, his godfather and Cedric. They helped him come to terms with their death.

"We haven't spent much time at the Burrow anyway. We were at the Headquarters most of the time." Ron's voice interrupted Harry's musings.

"In that case, I am glad I couldn't come. I don't know if I could come to that house ever again. I came to terms with Sirius' death but I still miss him, you know?" Harry sadly said while thinking **'I will be happy if I never have to step in that blasted house again. If I ever go there I may just destroy it in the process!' **

"Don't worry, mate! Everything will be alright." Ron said and hugged him. Hermione joined them a moment later.

"I'm glad you stopped blaming yourself, Harry!" Hermione whispered. "Ron is right. Everything will be fine in the end."

"Thanks, guys! I don't know what I would have done without you!"

"You would be lost! We would have missed you a great deal if you ever go away. I don't think it will ever happen but just in case; if you ever find yourself without us know that we love you very much!" Hermione told him seriously.

"What she said." Ron agreed.

Harry looked at them and his eyes softened. Hermione saw his look and hugged him. Ron joined them a few moment later.

Soon, Harry fell asleep with his head resting on Hermione shoulder.

When he woke up, it was already time to change into their robes. Just as they were preparing to start a game of chess, they notice that the train started slowing.

"Hey, guys! Something isn't right. We shouldn't be in Hogsmade yet." Harry said to his friends. They looked at him startled. They hadn't notice anything wrong. "The train is stopping."

Suddenly, they looked just as nervous as he felt. Just then, they heard a noise outside. Harry carefully went to the window to see what was happening. He became even more nervous and frightened at what he saw there. The Death Eaters were outside and they were boarding the train.

"Ron, Hermione! Death Eaters are attacking the train. We have to warn other students and possibly the Order." He said.

"Right. Ron and I will warn the student. You think of a plan!"

"OK. Be careful Ron, Hermione! And bring the DA students here. They will be able to help."

Harry sat back at his seat and thought about the possible ways to warn the Order. So far, he couldn't think of anything. He also thought about a plan to defend them. Half an hour later he thought a plan but he was still as clueless as before about the Order. He just hoped that they would notice something wrong and that they would be in time to help. Just in that moment Ron, Hermione and the rest of the DA stepped through the door as well as some prefects that weren't in the club.

"Harry, have you figured something?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, we'll make two groups. One will make sure that all students are all right and protect them if it is needed and the other will attack the Death Eaters, preferably before they get to the other group!" Harry instructed.

About that time Death Eaters started boarding the train so Harry quickly split them in two groups. Hermione's group went to protect the students and Harry's and Ron's group went straight into the battle. Thankfully, they outnumbered the Death Eaters who didn't expect them to put up such a fight.

The DA was winning when Lucius Malfoy threw an unknown curse at Harry. The red light enveloped Harry and he suddenly disappeared leaving his friends frantic with worry.

Ron and Hermione didn't know what to do next. For god's sake, their best friend just disappeared. The rest of the DA quickly stunned the Death Eaters who were shocked. Some time later, the Auror's came and took Death Eaters away and the train started riding again.

The train ride was subdued all the way to the train station. All people could think was **'What if he didn't come back? What would happen, would You-Know-Who win?' **

Meanwhile, down in the Slytherin compartments some were cheering, some were subdued and others looked like a lost puppy. For them Harry Potter was the only safeguard from the war. Surprisingly, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were one of those. After all, their fathers weren't really on Voldemort's side. Draco never completely understood that. He's father only said that he was a spy and that he was waiting for someone to come back. Strangely enough, his father seemed to like Potter. He couldn't understand why Lucius would curse Potter.

What he didn't know was that Lucius had to do that. Someone had asked him to do it in the past. The same person he was spying for…

* * *

**_A/N: How did you like this? Is it better than the last version? What do you think? Do you have any ideas?_**

**_R&R_**

**_Press that purple button at the left side bottom of the screen!_**

**_Annie_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I'm sure that my name is not J.K.Rowling and she was the one who wrote Harry Potter!_**

* * *

"blah" normal talk

**'blah'** thoughts

* * *

**SURPRISING CHANGE**

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, Harry landed in the office of Albus Dumbledore. After he saw that he was safe he relaxed and fainted. That was how Headmaster Albus Dumbledore found him half an hour later. He was curious who the child was but when he saw the state the child was in he just picked him up and carried him to the Hospital Wing. After all, nothing harmful could happen while the child was asleep.

Harry woke up a few hours later. First, he noticed that he could clearly see without his glasses. After that, he saw that he somehow got a long hair that wasn't messy like his usual one. A cough pulled him out of his observations.

"Hello, my child!" said the cheerful headmaster who looked like he had had too many lemon drops. Even if he looked carefree Dumbledore still had a firm hold on his wand, it was a war after all and one had to always be careful no matter how harmless the person looked.

"Um, hello Headmaster!" Harry said and nearly fell over the other side of the bed when he noticed his voice had changed, he sounded like a girl.

"Can you tell me who are you?" Headmaster asked.

Harry gapped at him. This was really strange. First he changed somehow and now the Headmaster didn't even recognize him.

"Headmaster? What do you mean who am I? You already know that!" exclaimed Harry worriedly.

"I'm sorry, dear girl, but I've never seen you before!"

"GIRL? I am NOT a girl!"

"What do you mean? Of course you are a girl. Just look at yourself." confused Dumbledore said.

Harry jumped from the bed and went to the bathroom where mirror was. He screamed out loud. The Headmaster was telling him the truth. He was truly a girl. He panicked for a few moments before he calmed down. He went back to the main ward looking very faint.

"OK, Headmaster! What year is it?" he asked, unsure if Headmaster had ever hear of him before because if he had he could easily say who he was when he saw the scar on his forehead.

"Headmaster, what is the date?" he asked more urgently when Headmaster didn't answer him.

"It's 17 November 1979. Why?"

"Because I think I know what happened!"

"What?" Headmaster asked curiously.

"I believe I traveled back in time. It must've happened when that curse hit me." He said thoughtfully.

Headmaster looked amazed.

"A curse you say?"

"Yes. Death Eaters attacked the train and we had to fight them."

"Fine. Well, I don't know how to return you home. I will have to research it. Until then, you can be a student here. Since you are obviously a girl you will need a girl's name first. After that, the Sorting Hat can sort you and you can continue classes here!"

"Professor Dumbledore, what about the two months I already missed?" Harry asked.

"Several students will tutor you until you are ready to join the classes."

"OK."

"Now, what about that name?"

"I don't know, Headmaster. Can I think about it?"

"Yes, I will leave you to rest now. Tomorrow you can tell me a name you choose and then we will sort you! Is that alright?"

"Yes, thank you Professor Dumbledore."

"You're welcome my dear girl. Good night!"

"Goodnight!"

And with that Headmaster left the Hospital Wing and Harry stayed there all alone.

Harry, in a girl form, lay on the bed and cried himself to sleep thinking about the future she so wanted to change but knew she could not if she didn't want to risk everything. After all, even if her parents died, Voldemort has disappeared and the rest of the world had a couple of peaceful years. Thinking of his parents made him think about Sirius and that made him think about the prophecy that he had failed to get. He could not believe that he had to kill someone. He knew that he would have to do it soon and it made hi sad that he wouldn't even be twenty when he kills someone.

It didn't matter that the man had killed his parents; he still didn't want to actually kill anyone. Then he thought about his loved ones and decided that if it was for them he could easily do it. He would kill anyone who tried to take them from him as well as die over a thousand times over for them.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! If you have any ideas or complaints tell me in a review. This is my first story so I don't think it's very good! I'm not sure when I will be able put on the next chapter but I'll try to do it on next Saturday!_**

**_Annie!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I'm sure that my name is not J.K.Rowling and she was the one who wrote Harry Potter!_**

* * *

"blah" normal talk 

**'blah'** thoughts

* * *

**SURPRISING CHANGE**

**Chapter 3**

Next morning, when Harry woke up, she seriously thought about her situation. Not only was she a girl but she also managed to travel back in time. She managed to travel TO THE TIME OF HER PARENTS! What else could possibly go wrong?

In that moment Headmaster Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing!

"Hello my dear girl! How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good enough, Headmaster! Did you need anything?"

"Oh, yes! I did. I wanted to ask whatever you choose your new name."

"I thought about it. I want my new name to be Natalie Meadows. Is that OK?"

"That is a great name but you need to choose a middle one as well." He said, his eyes twinkling.

"OK. Let me think."

"You can tell me after I sort you. We will do that in my office before breakfast and I will then introduce you in the Great Hall."

"Fine, are we going there now?" she asked.

"Yes. We are just waiting for Madam Pomfrey to let you out of here and then we will go up to my office."

It was then that Madam Pomfrey entered the Hospital Wing.

"Good morning, Headmaster!"

"Good Morning Poppy! Is Miss. Meadows good enough to leave the Hospital Wing?" Headmaster asked.

"Yes Albus. She is perfectly healthy."

"Excellent! Let's go then!" Headmaster said and motioned to Natalie (A/N: I will call her that from now on!) to follow him.

"Here, Natalie. You just have to put this hat on your head." He said when they finally arrived in the office.

Natalie took the Sorting Hat from Headmaster's hands and put it on her head.

'_Well, well, well! What do we have here? I already sorted you once, didn't I? Oh yes, I see. You managed to change my mind then. But not this time! This time, you will go to… **SLYTHERIN**!' _

Natalie took a deep breath and allowed Professor Dumbledore to take the Sorting Hat from her head. She was disappointed. She wanted to be in the same House her parents were in so she could get to know them. Her dad now probably won't even talk to her. She didn't know what her mom would do because nobody ever talked about her but she hoped that she still had a chance with her.

'_Yes, if I can't get along with my dad then so be it but I will get to know my mother. Nobody ever talks about her. Only things I know about her are that she had had green eyes, like me and that she was good in Charms.'_ Natalie felt like running around jumping up and down and squealing like a girl she was. She also wondered if it was permanent! She couldn't help but hope that it was. After all, she hated being Harry Potter and no one would ever think that she was Harry Potter while she was a girl.

"Natalie, have you thought about your middle name yet?" Headmaster asked her a few minutes later.

"Yes, my full name will be Natalie Jasmine Meadows!"

"An excellent name! will introduce you today at dinner. Today is a Hogsmade day so most of the students aren't here. I will call one of those who stayed to show you around the school. It would be strange if you knew your way around here when you had just arrived."

"Okay!" Harry caught the meaning of that advice.

"Wait here while I go get that student."

Natalie waited until Headmaster returned. Behind him walked a young man with black, shiny hair, dark blue eyes and a sour expression on his face.

"Natalie, this is Severus Snape. He will show you around." Natalie was horrified but she smiled at him thinking that maybe it won't be that bad. After all, he was still a teenager and not the teacher she knew up until then.

"Severus, this girl here is Natalie Meadows. She transferred here and I need you to show her around. She will stay with you until dinner and then I will introduce her to the school. Is that alright?"

"Yes, Headmaster!" Severus said scowling at Natalie. He obviously thought that she had ruined his day. Natalie hoped that his mood would improve a little later.

He mentioned to her to follow him and they went out of the office. In the next two hours he showed her everything about the school, the lake, forest, green houses, Hagrid's hut and all the classrooms inside the school. He showed her a way to the common room and the Great Hall but all that time he was grumpy and on edge. Finally, Natalie had enough and she stopped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You have been moping around this entire… two hours. You haven't spoken a word more than necessary and you are looking at me like I did something wrong! WHAT IS IT?"

"If you have to know, I missed this Hogsmade trip so I could work on some potions, and what happens? Headmaster calls me and tells me that I have to play a babysitter to some stupid girl for nearly entire day! What do you think is wrong?" snarled Severus and the girl could only think to herself _'Yep, the Potions Master is in there somewhere!' _She knew how much he loved his potions.

"Well, couldn't you just say so? You could have just told me and I would go with you there after you show me around the school. We don't have to walk around the school entire day you know!" Natalie said.

"Really? You would go with me to the lab?" asked Severus, awe showing in his voice for the first time. After all, you don't often meet a girl, or anybody for that matter, who was willing to go into the potions lab.

"Yes, if we are finished here, we can go right now!"

"OK! Follow me!" said Severus excitedly.

She followed him to the school lab for which he had a special permission to work in whenever he wanted. He immediately started working on some potions.

"If you want to, you can make a potion too!" he offered.

"Thanks." She said and thought about it.

She was pretty good in potions even if she didn't show it in the potions class. Of course, she had tried to do well in the first year but Professor Snape didn't notice the difference so she didn't bother to make an effort in his class anymore. She had learned everything outside of it. Actually, she was good in all of her classes and she could easily be the best in her year but she liked to keep her true abilities a secret so she did a good job in her classes but only enough to not draw attention to herself. She freely gave the title of the best student to Hermione.

She wandered if maybe it was time to show her true abilities. After all, nobody new her here so she could be herself. And it would further separate her from The-Boy-Who-Lived.

She got a cauldron and ingredients and went to work. It was actually quite calming. They finished their potions at the same time and Severus looked at her. He couldn't believe that she managed to make just as good potion as he did. Nobody else until then, except a teacher of course, managed that.

"You're good at potions!" Severus said, awe again entering his voice. He could also not believe that he was not jealous but was glad that someone was as good at potions as he was, someone to be able to talk to and work with.

"Thanks. My potions teacher wouldn't agree. He says that I am a disaster in potions." Natalie said a little bitterly and sadly.

"Well, he is an idiot then."

Natalie stifled her laughter. It was funny to watch him calling himself an idiot. In a weird twisted sort of way, she now knew why he always treated her that way. He was a spy and a good potions grade was not worth the price of the man's life.

"I need someone to show me what you did in the last two months. Can you help me with potions?" Natalie asked.

"Of course. We can start right now. We still have a few hours until dinner!" Severus said with enthusiasm, he really loved his potions. He could not wait until he became a potions master.

"Great. So what potions did you do?" she asked, hoping that it was not a potion she had not done in her own time. She really wanted to do a new, more difficult potion.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating. To make up for that, this is a long chapter (at least for me)! Thanx to all my reviewers. I love reading your reviews. They help me to write more often!_**

**_Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I need suggestion for other tutors! I have Severus for potions, but I still need someone for Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, CoMC andDADA. Do you think that I should have Natalie learn Arithmany and Acient Runes?_**

****

**_Annie!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I'm sure that my name is not J.K.Rowling and she was the one who wrote Harry Potter!_**

* * *

"blah" normal talk 

**'blah'** thoughts

* * *

**SURPRISING CHANGE**

**Chapter 4**

It was dinner time and everyone was in the Great Hall, except Natalie and Severus. They were in Severus room. Severus was getting dressed while Natalie took a shower to get the grease out of her hair after doing all those potions. Severus had already showed her over half of the potions she needed to catch up with everyone. Not that she needed to. She already knew how to brew all of them. She had Severus Snape from her time to thank for that. Even if Natalie had to learn all of the potions on her own, Snape had given them really advanced lessons. The potions Severus had just showed her she did in her third year at Hogwarts. She suspected that even Neville Longbottom would be better than most of the sixth years here in the past.

Natalie exited from the bathroom dressed in her new school uniform. She looked at her watch and swore.

"Severus, we really have to go. Dinner had already begun!" she said.

They quickly run towards the Hall but they met Dumbledore on the way there.

"Excellent! You're here. Severus, you can enter. Natalie, I want you to wait outside until I introduce you to the school." He told them.

They walked towards the Hall where Severus and Dumbledore entered while Natalie stayed alone in the hallway.

In the Hall the students were talking about their day in Hogs made. Professor McGonagall gently tapped her spoon to the beautiful gold rimmed glass that looked brand new, probably thanks to the house elves. When the Headmaster stood up the silence enveloped the Great Hall as the children quieted down to show their respect for the greatest wizard of the age.

"Dear students, can I have a moment of your time, please? Thank you. Tonight is a special night for Hogwarts. Today someone transferred to Hogwarts from a smaller school in America. She is very good at magic and I believe that she will like it here. She was sorted into Slytherin. Please help her since she isn't familiar with the school. Please give her a warm welcome; she will need all the happiness she can get for she has lost her family and friends not to long ago." Dumbledore told them.

Natalie opened the door when she heard him finish. Headmaster and she had come up with the story earlier that day. They didn't know what to say to the students but the Headmaster had come up with that rather great and believable idea. She entered the hall, her long black hair swirling around her. Her Slytherin robes, which were green, looked magnificent on her. They enchanted her beautiful emerald eyes. She walked along the head table and sat at the Slytherin table by herself. She was to shy to talk to anyone; it was weird because before, she had mostly talked to boys. Now that she was a girl she would have to talk to girls about girl stuff. It was weird getting used to being a girl.

She didn't know what to say to her new classmates. If she rambled the way Hermione did the Slytherins would shoo her to the Ravenclaw table within minutes and she didn't think that the Slytherins enjoyed talking about Quidditch like Ron did.

'This sucks. Are there any girls out there who like potions and Quidditch? I will turn into Voldemort if there is!' Natalie thought to herself.

She ate her meal in silence. About twenty minutes later she was joined by Severus Snape who was in same prediction as she was. He didn't have anyone to talk to. Everyone watched amazed as they began rambling about potions. Gryffindor's, Huffelpuffs, Ravenclaw's and even the Slytherins were having trouble trying to understand half of the conservation they were having. Severus and Natalie talked about the ingredients the rest of the school hasn't even heard about but they seemed to know because they kept talking about it.

Currently, they were talking about the Spinster Poison Beetle. Spinster Poison Beetle could be found near water mostly. They are dangerous spiders and don't bite if you handle them carefully, most people found them fascinating Creatures.

"Do you know the properties of the Spinster Poison Beetle, Natalie?" Severus asked.

"Yes, of course. It kills a person who is infected in twenty minutes." Natalie answered.

"Yea. But ironically, it is used in most healing potions."

"Maybe, but the ingredients used in healing potions combined with the poison make it harmless and by adding a few chosen ingredients you can make a really powerful healing potion."

"Yes, I would love to try some potions with really rare ingredients." Severus exclaimed. He too was exited at the prospect of having a partner in potion that could actually brew something correctly. He was usually the one to brew it and cut the ingredients because his partner was totally helpless.

"Who wouldn't? I'd love to see if I can try combining basilisk poison with phoenix tears!" Natalie enthusiastically said. She was practically bouncing on her seat.

"I think it would work if you add a drop or two of willingly given unicorn blood. Of course, phoenix tears would also have to be willingly given or it wouldn't work." Severus said.

They were brought out of their conservation by Dumbledore who was telling them that it was time for bed. The Ravenclaw's, Huffelpuffs, Gryffindor's and Slytherins all marched out of the Great Hall lead by their prefect. Natalie walked along side Severus. A prefectescorted the First years and Natalie to their Common Room. The First years still had trouble going around the school without getting lost.When they arrived there they found out that the password was Basilisk. Natalie thought whether she could enter the Common Room if she said Open in Parseltongue. She shrugged and entered after Severus nudged her. Inside they found Professor Masia Shydia, their potions teacher and Head of Slytherin house. She was a kind woman and Natalie couldn't think of the reason why the future Snape would act like he did in class. She always thought that he had a really bad potions teacher and that he adopted his manners but now she saw that it wasn't the reason.

That was until she remembered the conversation that headmaster and Severus had in the hospital wing about being at the order meetings.

**'Of course'** she thought **'he is a spy. Wonder what makes him want to spy against Voldemort?'** was all she could think before the Slytherin head of house began talking.

They were brought out of their conservation by Dumbledore who was telling them that it was time for bed. The Ravenclaw's, Huffelpuffs, Gryffindor's and Slytherins all marched out of the Great Hall lead by their prefect. Natalie walked along side Severus. A prefectescorted the First years and Natalie to their Common Room. The First years still had trouble going around the school without getting lost.When they arrived there Natalie found out that the password was Basilisk. Natalie thought whether she could enter the Common Room if she said Open in Parseltongue. She shrugged and entered after Severus nudged her. Inside they found Professor Masia Shydia, their potions teacher and Head of Slytherin house. She was a kind woman and Natalie couldn't think of the reason why the future Snape would act like he did in class. She always thought that he had a really bad potions teacher and that he adopted his manners but now she saw that it wasn't the reason.

That was until she remembered the conversation that headmaster and Severus had in the hospital wing about being at the order meetings.

**'Of course'** she thought **'he is a spy. Wonder what makes him want to spy against Voldemort?'** was all she could think before the Slytherin head of house began talking.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Natalie. I heard about your family and I hope you are alright. I also hope that you like this school and that you look forward to your classes. Everyone, you can go while I explain some rules to your new housemate." Professor Shydia said.

The rest of the students left while the professor talked about all of the rules, both the school ones and the individual rules of the Slytherin house. Many of them she found unfair, like the one about not talking to the Gryffindor's, but she didn't protest because she really didn't want to get on her head of house's bad side,. When she thought about it, she knew it was because the Gryffindor's treated them like shit and that she was only tying to stop her Slytherin's from being hurt.

"And of course, I have to tell you where you will sleep!" she said after she saw that Natalie was nearly asleep on her feet.

"Boys dorms are behind the picture of Yulion Slytherin. He is a guardian to their door. The girls are allowed to enter the dorms but they have to be out of there at eleven at night. The only exception to that rule is if you have a teacher's permission. Girl dorms are thought the right Corridor and when you come across the picture of Julion's sister, Almie Slytherin, tell her the password, which is corialote. Well then, go to your dorms so you aren't tired tomorrow morning for your first classes of the year. You will have my class first thing in the morning so rest well." She finished with a smile on her face.

"Night Sev, hope to see you again some other time!" she said when she saw that he was still in the Common room.

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow some time. It is great to have someone to talk to about a subject you love. Not many people like potions like we do!" Severus said as he left for his dorm. He was glad he had met Natalie because for once he had had a great conversation with someone with the love of potions, someone who appreciated the subtle art of potions making.

Natalie yawned and went to her dorm. She had a dorm to herself because the other dormitory was full. She changed into her night gown, brushed her teeth and then went to bed after putting her hair up. Having not done it before was pretty hard, but it went alright. She could not wait for tomorrow to see Severus and go to potions class. She briefly wondered whether she would be bored in Potions as she had already done the potions.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I just added some new things to this chapter. Hope you like it! Please leave me a review!**

**$Annie$**


	6. Chapter 5

**SURPRISING CHANGE**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, of course, is not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

**_DREAM SEQUENCE_**

_Natalie felt herself lying on a soft bed. It was softer than the one she went to sleep in. She slowly opened her eyes only to close them again. She carefully opened them again. The room she was in was really strange. It was very big, even bigger than her dormitory at Hogwarts. The walls were painted in soft blue colors. All furniture was white and the floor was covered in a light blue carpet. Also, the ceiling was painted in midnight blue color with yellow, almost golden stars. It looked like a sky. Overall, it was very beautiful._

_She slowly sat up. While she was thinking about her situation, the only door in the room opened to reveal the old men with long white hair and a magical air around him. Natalie sensed that he was very powerful even though he didn't show it. She was shaken out of her thoughts when he moved to sit on a chair next to the bed. She looked nervously at him but he just smiled gently._

"_I'm sure you are wondering why you are here child, aren't you?" he gently asked her._

_Natalie nodded and looked at him quizzically._

"_Well, I'm sure you have figured out that we are in a dream. I brought you here to discuss some things with you. First of all, do you remember those voices you heard this summer?" the old man asked her._

"_Yes. Why?" Natalie nervously asked._

"_Do you know whose voices they were?" the man ignored her question for now._

"_I think that they were the voices of my family but I don't understand hoe it was possible for me to hear them." was Natalie's quiet replay._

"_That is what I want to explain. And you are correct; you have heard the voices of your family. I let you hear them so you would stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have killed Voldemort if you felt like that. You couldn't access your full potential. Do you understand?" _

"_I think so. Is that why I felt so weak before I heard them?" _

"_Exactly!"_

"_Erm… who are you?" Natalie hesitantly asked._

_The old man laughed at her question._

"_Do you have any guess as to who I am?" he asked._

"_Um… you look like the portrait of Merlin in my History of Magic book but you can't be him 'cause he died long time ago." Natalie said._

"_My child, this is a dream, anything is possible here. And you are correct, I am Merlin. But you can also call me Emrys. Alright?" _

_Natalie was shocked. She couldn't believe that she had met Merlin of all people. _

"_OK. So why are you here?" she wanted to know._

"_I came here to inform you of your heritage. You are already quite a powerful witch but you will be even more after you get your powers on your next birthday. Unfortunately, if you get all of them then, they would overpower you and you could slip into coma. That is why I will tell you what they are now. I will also start giving you little by little power over the next year so you would get only what is normal for all witches and wizards on your birthday." He said. _

"_I think you made a mistake. I can't be that powerful." Natalie quietly said. _

"_Yes, you can. And you are. Now, let me tell you about your powers. Okay?" Merlin asked._

"_Sure." A shocked Natalie replayed. _

"_Now, you have a lot of powerful ancestors. I am one of them. I am not going to tell you all of them. The most important of your ancestors are the founders of Hogwarts. You will meet them once like you met me. For now, I am going to tell you what powers you got from the founders and me. Are you with me so far?" was the start of his revelation. _

"_Yes. Are you sure **I** am that person?"_

"_Of course, I have been watching you since you were born. I wouldn't have brought you here if I wasn't sure. Now, onto the powers; from me, you get the elemental power. You will be able to manipulate all of the elements. The elements are water, air, fire, earth, shadow and light. You can also combine the elements. _

_From Godric you get the power of Beast speaker and Metamorphomagus ability. That means that you will be able to talk to any animal on Earth, including the magical animals and beings. You can also change your look at will. _

_From Rowena you will get the slight Seer power. You will be able to see in the future but only the people you know or if someone is in the extreme danger. The second ones will come to you only in your dreams while for your friends you can just look into a crystal ball. You also get the power of knowledge. You have to read something only once and you will remember it forever._

_From Helga you get you get the Telepathy. I'm sure you know what it does. Also, you get the Empathy. You will be able to feel emotions. This power will appear only when you learn Occlumency._

_From Salazar you already got the power to understand and speak Parseltongue. Well now, you will also be able to do Parsel magic. I think Salazar will appear to show you how to do that. Also, Salazar's powers will make it easier to learn Occlumency and Legilimency._

_Well, that's it. The rest of the powers are the regular powers everyone gets when they mature. You will get those on your birthday. I will give you the special powers slowly over the next year in the order I told you about them, except Rowena's knowledge. You already got that. Do you have any questions?" Merlin asked._

"_Um, no. I don't think so. Is that all?" Natalie answered._

"_No. There is one more thing. Your power levels will be much higher now. I will teach you have to hide it tonight." Merlin said. _

_And so he did. He taught her how to use her magic to hide her aura and how to see the auras of other people. At the end of their time together he gave her a beautiful necklace with three emerald stones as a gift._

**_END DREAM SEQUENCE _**

Natalie gasped when she woke up. That was a really strange dream. She quickly calmed down and moved to the bathroom. As she was getting ready to take a shower, she saw a strange necklace hanging from her neck. She felt faint. She couldn't believe that her dream was true. She had actually met Merlin.

It took her half an hour to calm down and take a shower before she walked back to her room. She got ready for the day and then went out to the Common Room to wait for Severus before going to breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you like this chapter. Many thanks to everyone who reviewed. It really made me write faster. Please read and review!**

**Anna**


End file.
